Band saws are a type of machinery used to cut workpieces of wood, plastic and other materials. Band saws include two, spaced-apart wheels, and a blade tightly looped around the wheels. The blade is made from a band of metal with teeth on one edge of the band. The blade moves around the wheels when the wheels spin. Band saws also include a table or work surface adjacent the blade and upon which workpieces are placed. A person uses the band saw by placing a workpiece on the table and then sliding the workpiece into the moving blade. Band saws present a risk of injury to users because the blade is exposed when in use. Furthermore, users often must place their hands very close to the blade to position and move workpieces, which increases the chance that an injury will occur.
This document discloses improved safety systems for band saws. The safety systems are adapted to detect the occurrence of one or more dangerous, or triggering, conditions during use of the band saw, such as when a user's body contacts the moving blade. When such a condition occurs, the safety system is actuated to limit or even prevent injury to the user.